


Hidden Treasures

by JustYourProblem



Series: Of Land and Sea [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Noodle Dragons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Drinking, mermaid au, merwatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourProblem/pseuds/JustYourProblem
Summary: After the death of Jesse McCree, the Morrison and Reyes families would be forever changed. They will need to learn how to move on and cope with what happened to them. However, can they do it on their own? Or will they need help from an unlikely source?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to get two one-shots out before this chapter but I'm having trouble with one and the other will need to be put out after a couple of chapters of Hidden Treasures. As of yet, I don't have a schedule on when the chapters will be posted up but please enjoy this anyway.

After Jesse's funeral, life for the Morrison household and the Reyes Pod was much different. While Jack and Gabriel were now officially dating, they both had holes in their hearts because of their missing sons. At first, Gabriel thought Jack would never want to see him again because of what Junkrat did. While Jack could never forgive Junkrat, he didn't blame Gabe for it.

  
It wasn't just them either, though, their children suffered from it too. Amelie hardly speaks which makes Gabriel worry. She was never a chatterbox like Tracer but still, it was big enough for Gabriel and Tracer to notice. As for Tracer, she keeps swimming and swimming, trying to become faster so when she saw Junkrat once again, she can catch him even if he's attached to a boat.

  
For Jack’s kids, neither of them want to leave Jack alone for more than a few hours. Jesse, after all, did die while they were at camp. Lucio didn't write songs for the longest time even and Jack had found him multiple times sleeping outside Jesse’s room. The only reason why he was out there instead of in the room was because Hana made it very clear that only she would go in Jesse's room. She makes sure it's clean and stays in the shape Jesse likes it, which Jack would wish she would do the same in her room.

  
Since they don't like Jack being far away, he had bought a small house near the tide pools that he and Gabriel met. It only has three bedrooms, two baths, and a very cramped kitchen. While it was small, it was only their weekend place. Jack would like to go on dates after all. He even took scuba lessons so that some of them can be under water. Still, with being so close to them, they still fought them in their own special ways.

  
“Come on dad, I just finished this song for Jesse's birthday. I think you'll really like it,” Lucio said.

  
“I'm sure I will but I think it's best to keep it a surprise for the party,” Jack said as he maneuvered himself around Lucio.

  
“We still have to go get our Halloween costumes!” Hana said as she stood in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room.

  
“We're going to the Halloween store on Tuesday after school,” Jack said as he lifted his daughter up and place her behind him.

  
“But I need to know what I'll get so my followers will know. They need to know now,” Hana argued.

  
“Keep it as a surprise. You need to keep your followers on their toes,” Jack said as he grabbed his jacket and his keys.

  
“Oh, I need a new mic! Can we go get one?” Lucio asked.

  
“When we get back to the farm on Sunday. There're no good stores here for the kind of mic you want,” Jack said. Both of his kids opened their mouths but he opened the door and said, “I'm going to go meet Gabe so you two behave. I'll be gone an hour to an hour and a half but I'll keep my phone on in case you two need me. If you want to leave the house, just text me where you're going.”

  
The kids were quiet for a moment but before he could get to the car, they both leaned out of the doorway and yelled, “Tell Papa we said hi!”

  
The lone neighbor outside looked at Jack all confused but he quickly got into his car before she can ask. Mrs. Murray is a nice lady which kept the kids guessing her age. She has long white hair and some wrinkles but she didn't act old at all. Mrs. Murray likes to come over when Jack and the kids come down and give them cookies or food. She was so nice that the kids called her grandma but she was a bit too nosy for Jack’s taste. Not to be rude, though, he gave her a small wave and she returned it back with a smile before she went into her house.

  
Jack let out a sigh as he began his drive to Dr. Zenyatta’s clinic. After Mako had left, Zenyatta was bound to a wheelchair but that didn't make him stop his work. He's still a marine biologist but now he has an assistant called Seaweed. However, the boat that Zenyatta had used to go out in the sea wasn't wheelchair accessible but instead of making it so, he makes Jack take Seaweed to the ocean to gather data if needed be and then Jack can use the boat to visit Gabe.

  
After parking the suburban, Jack went inside and saw Seaweed in a wheelchair next to Zenyatta. Seaweed was allowed out of his aquarium but he needs to wear a shirt and put a blanket over his lap to hide his tail. Seaweed was all for it and Jack even put Jesse's old shoes onto the foot piece so it makes it even more believable.

  
“Jack, hi!” Seaweed greeted when he saw him walk in.

  
“Hey Seaweed, Dr. Zenyatta, how is work?” Jack asked.

  
“Boring. I can't believe I wish that Zenyatta needed me to get data or something,” Seaweed pouted as he crossed his arms.

  
“We have plenty Seaweed but perhaps you do need some more swimming practice,” Zenyatta hummed.

  
“Okay, I swam into one of the walls but that was a week ago!” Seaweed grumbled.

  
Jack chuckled but he could see that Seaweed wasn't taking it too personally. After losing both of his arms and most of his skin, Seaweed needed new ones or he would be dead. Thankfully Mercy knew a man named Torbjorn that was a genius with machines and apparently prosthetics too. He was able to make two waterproof arms and a partial tail for him too. Seaweed has to go through physical therapy to get use to them which Zenyatta helps him with. Once Jack came in when they were doing a shared session which apparently was doing a small race around the waiting room in their wheelchairs.

  
“If you want, I can still take you out,” Jack offered.

  
Seaweed looked over to Zenyatta which he gave a small nod. “Just grab anything that has changed if you can,” Zenyatta said.

  
“Got it,” Seaweed said.

  
Jack smiled as he got all excited. It made him remember the first time he took Jesse to the barn.

_Mercy and a cop brought him early in the morning so after he got through the house, he still had some time before the kids came home. He already told Jesse he had some farm animals but he didn't expect him to help with them other than feeding the chickens. Jesse just scoffed at him but he followed like he was told to. Jesse seemed to be bored of the chickens and somewhat interested in the pigs. However, when they got to the barn, he rolled his eyes._

  
_“What, you got cows or something? I ain't helping them old man,” Jesse challenged._

  
_Jack knew that Jesse was testing his buttons, seeing what he could get away with._

  
_“Like I said, I don't expect you to help with anything other than feeding the chickens,” Jack said as he pushed aside the heavy metal door._

  
_Jesse rolled his eyes and stride in the barn like he owned it. However, when Bessie neighed at him, he stopped dead in his tracks._

  
_“Is that a horse?” Jesse asked._

  
_“Yep,” Jack answered as he came in. “This one is Bessie. She's an appaloosa and pregnant so you can't ride her.”_

  
_“I didn't ask if I could,” Jesse snapped._

  
_“No, but I'm telling you now so later when you did want to ask to ride her, then you'll have the answer now,” Jack said. He then waved him over to the pasture where Kairi was grazing. “That's Hana’s horse Kairi. She's too young to ride and Hana is still working with her.”_

  
_Jesse's face scrunched up in a bit of anger. “What's good is a horse if you can't ride it!” Jesse had demanded._

  
_“Well, the Johnsons lets us ride their horses if we want to but before then, you'll have to prove to me that not only can you ride a horse but know how to care for one.”_  
_Jesse had scowled at that but after a while, he had been the best hand he ever had. Bessie was always an ornery girl that bit newcomers none stop but she only bit Jesse once and that was to take his hat off. Jesse had the few bumps but he was coming around._

  
“Hey! Jack-a-roo, are you in there?” Seaweed’s voice called out.

  
Jack has been pulled out the memory and saw both Seaweed and Zenyatta look at him with worry. “Sorry,” Jack muttered.

  
“Thinking about Jesse again?” Seaweed asked.

  
“Yeah,” Jack answered him.

  
Seaweed let out a hum. “You know Heir got a crush on him,” Seaweed chuckled.

  
“Jesse had one on him too,” Jack said with a small smile. Both Mercy and Mei had told Jack that story and he wished he was there. He didn't care what gender or species Jesse fell for but he hadn't seen the boy stumble over his words like that. It would have been both amusing and endearing.

  
“You two better go before Reaper gets worried,” Zenyatta said to stop Jack from getting depressed again. “I bought the coffee ice cream that you wanted. It's in the freezer.”  
“Thanks, I owe you,” Jack said as he left the waiting room to get the ice cream.

  
“Genji, you have to be careful with talking to Jack like that. Jesse is still a touchy subject for him,” Zenyatta warned.

  
“But he ain't dead,” Seaweed said with a pout. “Heir says he can still feel him and we're sure that he is his Mate. He even said he smelled good! That is practically a sign from the Great Spirit that he's the one.”

  
Zenyatta sighed as he rolled his way to his student and he placed a hand on top of his. “I'm not going to go against your belief or teaching but the fact remains. It is a sore subject for Jack and it will be best to be cautious on it.”

  
“I know,” Seaweed said with a pout.

  
That was when Jack decided to join them in the waiting room. “You got a gallon Zenyatta? I doubt Reaper could eat all of this,” Jack said. He noticed the tension in the room though and he raised an eyebrow. “What's going on?”

  
“Nothing to worry about,” Zenyatta answered. “The gallon is for you both to eat, though. From what you said, Reaper seems to have a tooth just for the coffee.”

  
Jack looked to gallon then and let out a hum. “Maybe he would be able to finish this all today,” he said. He shrugged then and went to Seaweed. “You ready to go?”

  
Seaweed gave a nod and held out his hands. Jack handed him the ice cream and as he began to push him, he sent Zenyatta a small glare. Since Zenyatta saved his life, he trusted the man. Hell, he even told him his true name because he thought he owed him that at least. There were some things though he didn't quite understand. Those doubts and worries though had to be pushed aside as Jack lifted him up, blanket and all, without warning. Seaweed almost dropped the ice cream as he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck.  
“Cold!” Jack exclaimed.

  
“My arms or the ice cream?” Seaweed asked.

  
“Does it matter?” Jack huffed. Seaweed shrugged at that so Jack took that as a good sign. He was able to carry him onto the deck onto a chair. Once he was sure that he was safe, he went to the controls. With now practiced ease, he was able to get the boat started, unhooked, and out in the waters. He had smiled at this, pleased as he went to go meet up his boyfriend for yet another date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and bookmarks you guys done just for the first chapter alone. I still haven't settle on a schedule yet but I'll have one soon! Sorry for the wait but please enjoy the date!

It didn't take very long to get to the meeting point of the merfolk and humans. It was far from the shore where it could be hardly seen and away from Ariel’s rock so no bad memories were there. It was at a spot where most merfolk simply knew it as the Sea Witch's Cove. It had a cave and some seaweed life around it but most merfolk stay away from it. It is said the last of the line of Sea Witches cursed the spot so if any merfolk tried to hunt or live there, they will be forever cursed. With what? It defers on who tells the story but either way, most were too afraid to even go near the place which made it a perfect spot to drop a merman that was supposed to be dead and for two lovers to meet without interruptions.

  
As Jack shut off the engine, Genji went to the edge of the boat and locked the wheelchair in place. He smiled and gave a small wave at what seemed to be the empty water. “Sup Creeper? Ready for your date night with Mr. Hunk?” he asked.

  
Jack sighed and watched as Gabriel broke from the water with a frown. “It's Reaper puta. Rea-pur.”

  
“Whatever you say Creeper,” Genji chuckled. He moved from the wheelchair and onto the edge of the boat with ease. Once he was safe, Genji looked to Jack. “An hour right?”  
“If you're late, Zenyatta will have to be the one to come get you,” Jack warned. Genji gave Jack a two finger salute then and fell into the water. They both knew that was an empty threat but Jack didn't want to be late to get his kids.

  
“What is it with the pups calling me Creeper?” Gabriel asked as he lifted himself up and held onto the edge of the boat to wait for help.

  
“You were the one to sneak up on Hana. She was the one to give you the nickname,” Jack said as he grabbed Reaper. He was able to move him onto the now vacant wheelchair and started to move him to one of the benches that were made onto the boat. “The kids say hi by the way.”

  
“Tell them I said that they better behave and to stop calling me Creeper,” Gabriel answered.

  
Jack hasn't told him that Lucio and Hana had stopped calling him Creeper two weeks ago and started to call him papa. Jack loves Gabriel and he was happy that the kids were viewing him as another father figure. He just hopes that was what they were really doing and not using it as fuel.

  
“So what's on the agenda for our date today?” Gabriel asked.

  
“Well, I was thinking we could watch a movie,” Jack said.

  
“You got the new Avengers movie yet? The civil war one you were talking about?” Gabriel asked, a little hopeful.

  
“No. Weirdly, the movie rental place still doesn't have it, but in the spirit of October, I got us the Conjuring 2 to watch,” Jack offered.

  
“The spirit of October? You have one just for that month?” Gabriel asked.

  
“It's not an actual spirit but a saying,” Jack answered as he went to go get his laptop. Each time he has a planned date with Gabriel and the kids know about it, they try to help in ways they can. Their first movie night, Jack wanted to show Gabriel a comedy movie but Hana replaced it with romance and while it was a good one, it was not what they wanted to watch. When Hana changes the movie to the Little Mermaid, Jack started to keep his dates a secret. That means hiding his laptop on the boat when they come into town and ask Zenyatta to go get the movie for him instead.

  
“Okay, but what is so special about October that you had to get this specific movie?” Gabriel asked.

  
“Well, on the last day of this month, there’s a holiday called Halloween. It’s an old pagan holiday where people in the past use to wear a costume of monsters to hide. Now it's a holiday where it’s okay to be scared, even encouraged, and people still dress up but to get candy instead,” Jack explained as he came back to Gabriel.

  
Gabriel let out a small hum and watched as Jack set up a movie. “That could explain why Tracer asked to stay the night with Mei on that day,” he said.

  
Jack paused and thought about it. “That is actually, creative,” he said slowly.

  
“Well, she’s not going if that is her intention now,” Gabriel huffed.

  
“What, why?” Jack asked.

  
“Because it’s too dangerous. I thought they were going to just spend the night on her Butt-” “It’s called a boat Gabe”- “ _boat_ , but if they’re going on land then it’s a no. If something happens then Tracer has no way to escape and humans can’t know about us.”

  
Jack could see Gabriel’s point but that was one of the few times that Tracer would be able to be on land without people realizing that she was an actual mermaid. It might be actually the only time even! However, a thought came to his mind which made him smile.

  
“Why don’t we all hang out on Halloween then?” Jack offered.

  
“What?”

  
“If you’re worried about Tracer not being able to escape when danger comes, why don’t you come too? Hana and Lucio would love to go trick or treating with you guys. No one would even know that you’re merfolk and I’ll keep an eye on you guys,” Jack offered.

  
Gabriel let out a small hum and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw how excited Jack was getting. Gabriel only had been on land when they went after Mako and Junkrat, besides, he would love to see the land in a more relax tone. “I’ll think about it,” Gabriel said.

  
“That’s all I ask for now,” Jack answered as he gave a small peck on Gabriel’s lips.

  
They soon cuddled close and Jack started the movie. He sent out a small text explaining that he and Gabe were watching a movie so he might come back later. Hana sent a winkie face back and Lucio a simple ‘K’ so he knew that this was fine. Jack went to relax but the movie had him on edge and hiding behind Gabriel many time. Gabe was also effect in jumping and sliding out of the wheelchair when the nun scene came in. All in all, the movie was a success and the couple was laughing on how the two reacted.  
“You still have ice cream all over your face,” Jack teased.

  
“Well I’m sooooorrry but that was scary!” Gabe sassed. As Gabe tried to wipe the ice cream off, he muttered something which Jack knew it had to be a cuss word in Spanish. Even with Jesse gone, they both still do the Spanish lessons every now and then. It’s something to bond them together. Which it reminds him the first time he tried teaching Lucio how to drive.

  
_Lucio had just gotten his learner’s permit and Jack had agreed to let him use the small car to teach him how to drive. Jesse had been with them for a month but the boys got along really well. When it was time to take Lucio to an empty parking lot to teach him how to stop, Jesse came along._

  
_“Me cago en todo lo que se menea!” Jesse cursed as Lucio stepped on the brake hard once again. “I know you’re just learning how to drive Luc but shit man, you're supposed to hit the break like it’s a lover, not your bully!”_

  
_“Jesse, language,” Jack ordered._

  
_“A bit of Spanish and English,” Jesse automatically said back._

  
_Lucio began to laugh so Jack didn’t take too much offense but he was determined to get Jesse to stop cursing._

  
“Hey Jack, did I get all the ice cream off?” Gabe asked.

  
This brought Jack back again he looked Gabe over. “You did,” he answered. He then thought about it for a moment and asked, “Hey Gabe, what does ‘Me cago en todo lo que se menea’ mean?” Gabe had stared at Jack in shock before he burst out in laughter. Now Jack was blushing and he demanded, “What? What does it mean?”

  
“S-sorry,” Gabe chuckled. “I just never expected something like that coming from you. It can be roughly translated to ‘I shit on everything that moves’.”

  
“Oh,” Jack said, “that makes sense then.”

  
“Something that Jesse said?” Gabe asked.

  
“Yeah, when I was teaching Lucio how to drive.”

  
Gabe gave a shutter and said, “I pray to the Spirit that he doesn’t drive as bad as you do.”

  
“Hey! I drive really well actually! I only had one ticket in my entire life,” Jack huffed.

  
Gabe chuckled again as Jack’s phone let out a computerized female voice saying victory.

  
“Hana texted you?” Seaweed’s voice called from the edge of the boat. Both men jumped and saw Seaweed leaning on the ledge of the boat like Gabe did to get on it. He was smiling like a Cheshire cat at his success of scaring the two men.

  
“How long have you been there?” Gabe demanded.

  
“I just got here in time to see you dump the half melted gallon of ice cream all over you. If there’s still ice cream on the wheelchair when I have to get on it, I’m murdering you,” Seaweed warned. “But what did Hana say?”

  
Jack pulled out his phone and quickly unlocked it to see the message. When he did see it, he narrowed his eyes. “Oh hell no,” Jack growled.

 

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked.

  
“Did Hana crash your car?” Seaweed asked.

  
“Worse,” Jack said as he put the phone away and grabbed the wheelchair to switch the mermen.

  
“What is it?” Gabriel asked as he placed a hand on Jack’s, not liking how frustrated his boyfriend was looking.

  
“Hana and Lucio got a puppy,” Jack answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took forever to update. Life happened and I have no good excuse but please enjoy this chapter! I'll get the next one up soon!

As soon as Genji had hit the water, he let out a sigh of relief. He loved how Zenyatta tried his best to make the tanks in his office like that of the ocean but it'll never be the same. Once he enjoyed the feel of the ocean enough, he went to Ariel’s rock. It was Hanzo and his normal meeting spot whenever he was in the waters. Genji was no longer allowed to come into the Shimada Clan's territory anymore which hurt but seeing Hanzo made it a bit better. However, catching each other was sometimes troublesome which is why in the end, today Genji and Hanzo only had twenty minutes to hang out before he had to leave.

“Hurray! You're finally here!” Genji said in glee as he hugged Hanzo.

  
“I'm sorry to keep you waiting,” Hanzo said as he hugged his brother back.

“Drop the manners Bro. You don't have to have a stick up your ass all the time,” Genji teased.

Hanzo rolled his eyes but he did. “Fine. How is being with Zenyatta going? Are you getting under his skin yet?”

“Nah, we're actually getting along pretty well. You'll be shocked to know that I'm starting to like him,” Genji said. When Hanzo raised an eyebrow, he added, “Not like you and Jesse. Zenyatta and I are more like teacher and student but sometimes I'm the teacher and he's the student.”

Hearing about the relationship between him and Jesse, he stiffened up. “Jesse and I had nothing. He had saved us and I will be forever grateful for what he did but that's it.”

“Yeah right. I know you two are soul mates,” Genji said in a sing-song voice.

“We are not. He's dead, I'm not, that's it,” Hanzo growled.

“Just because one mate dies doesn't mean the other does too all the time. Some live a while and-”

“And the myth of soulmates are just that, myths. You know I'm already betrothed and I'm going to bond with Ms. Ray,” Hanzo said coldly.

Genji frowned and he said, “You don't have to Hanzo. You don't have to follow everything Mother and Father says.”

Hanzo shook his head and he looked sadly to his brother. “I must. Since you are dead to the Clan and I have been injured by a hunter, I need to show them that I'm not weak and combining the Amari Clan and Shimada Clan will be the best for all of us.”

Genji sighed as he knew this lecture. Even before he was badly injured, their parents were trying their best to get their fins in the Amari Clan. Hanzo was to marry a Ray, their leader Reinhardt’s niece at his request. Apparently, he does have a daughter and she's the heir of his clan however, he doesn't want her to marry out of duty and but out of love. So Genji’s parents were trying to find out who his daughter is when the news of her birth came so that they can groom Genji to be the kind of merman that she would want and love. While Genji was sad to play dead for the clan, he was happy for the lone fact that he was so he didn't have to marry someone who is eleven years younger than him.

“For once Aniki, I wish you would think what is best for you and not for the clan,” Genji sighed.

“That would be selfish of me. Besides, you can do whatever you want enough for the both of us now,” Hanzo joked.

“Then I'm dying my hair green,” Genji challenged.

“Then you will really be a seaweed,” Hanzo chuckled.

“So says you Bitey McBite Bite,” Genji teased back. When he saw Hanzo’s face fall, he gently added, “Too soon?”

“Yes.”

“Sorry.” The two males were kept in an awkward silence before Genji said, “I need to be get going. Jack wants to get back to his kids soon.”

“Very well. Can we see each other soon again?” Hanzo asked.

“Yeah. Mei and I have to get some samples in a couple of days when the whales should be coming again. I'll try to escape a while to visit but I don't know what time.”

“Well, I'll try to make that day clear then so we can meet,” Hanzo promised. They gave each other one last hug and Hanzo continued, “Mother wants to meet you again.”  
Genji let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned back. “How does she know I'm alive?”

“She's still guessing but she will know sooner or later. Mother cares deeply for you.”

“I'll think about meeting her but I need to go. Laters!”

Genji then swam off before Hanzo wanted to try to get him to see their mother. Genji loves his mother, she is extremely sweet and she did baby Genji a lot but he was free. He didn't want her on his back.

While Genji was deep in thought, he didn't notice how fast he had gotten to the boat until he lifted himself up to the side and both men shrieked like girls. Genji immediately duck down, his senses on high alert as he looked for danger but only saw the funniest thing ever.  
Reaper and Jack were sitting in front of a laptop, clearly watching a movie and whatever movie that was, it scared them both to where Jack had grabbed Reaper which caused him to drop the melting ice cream all over him. Genji had to place a hand on his mouth to stiffen his laughter. By keeping quiet, he was able to watch the ending of the movie and the reactions the two had. Now though, he was truly laughing at Jack.

“A dog carbon? You're getting this upset and frustrated by a dog?” Reaper asked in a monotone voice.

“Yes! Dogs and chickens don't mix,” Jack huffed. “After my last dog, any others my family tried to get kept killing the chickens. I actually like my chickens and don't want any dead.”

“You said the last dog. That means you can teach this one not to kill your chickens,” Genji pointed out.

“That is something I don't have time for. I'll have them get rid of the dog and I'll get them a rabbit or something,” Jack said as he finally stopped by Genji.

“They might have already become attached to the puppy though Jack. Besides, they could train it and it would be a nice distraction for them,” Reaper pointed out.

“I’ll think about it but it will be a no,” Jack stated as he waited for Reaper to get out of the chair.

Reaper got out of the chair but he kept his grip on Jack's hand. Once he was sitting on the edge of the boat, he gave Jack a kiss to the hand.  
“Please think about it _mi corazón_ , for them,” he said.

Jack seemed to melt when Reaper spoke in the other language and very slowly he didnod. “I'll give the puppy a chance before I decide,” he sighed.

Reaper smiled and gave Jack one last kiss to his lips before leaving. Genji pretended to gag at Jack's blushing face as he stared at the water as little longer than he should. Jack in return ruffled Genji’s hair before starting the boat. As they went farther and farther away, Genji thought about what Hanzo said. Maybe he should meet with his mother again. Sure he’s deformed but maybe he should try to be in his family’s life. Maybe…

His thoughts stopped though when Jack began to wheel himself off the boat. He was in such of a deep thought that he spaced on where they were and it seemed he was being too slow for Jack’s taste.

“Jack, Seaweed, how was your visit?” Dr. Zenyatta asked when Jack got him in the building.

“Good but I can’t talk now. I’ll see you two tomorrow,” Jack stated as he quickly left the room.

Dr. Zenyatta looked a bit shocked at Jack’s response and Genji gave him a big smile.  “Can we get a dog?” Genji asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Oops, I was pointed out to a typo here and I'm sorry! Fixed it though so hopefully that clears up some confusion.

As soon as Seaweed was dropped off, Jack drove home. He was worried about how he will tell the kids no but he was not having a dog in his house. It didn't take him very long to park his car and when he got out, he heard something he didn't think he will hear anytime soon. Hana and Lucio were laughing.

  
“Catch him!” Hana squealed.

  
“You help then! He's slippery!” Lucio laughed.

  
Jack walked around the house and opened the fence to his backyard where the laughter came from. There he saw Hana laughing as Lucio was inside a plastic kiddie pool, wrestling with a very wet, very soapy, coyote.

  
“This is more than a no. This is a hell no. That's not a dog, it's a coyote,” Jack growled.

  
“I know but Growly is super sweet. He might be a coyote mix,” Hana stated.

  
“Growly?” Jack asked.

  
“Yeah, it's the name of James’s growlith from Pokemon,” Lucio explained as he kept scrubbing the animal.

  
While it was nice to know that the coyote got the name from an anime, he still said, “It’s a wild animal. We’re going to let it go now.”

  
“Come on dad, can we keep him please?” Hana asked.

  
“Just give him a chance first!” Lucio insisted. “Try petting him!”

  
Jack sighed as he walked to the dog. Growly had been laying down as low as he could as they had talked but when Jack started to head for him, he got up. Jack stopped in his tracks because it’s left front leg was missing, just like the coyote that was at the funeral. The coyote started to slowly wag his tail when he saw how hesitate Jack was and bowed his head. Jack slowly went to the coyote then and held out his hand. He stayed still and calm as the coyote sniffed his hand and he even smiled when he licked it.

  
“So, can we keep him?” Hanna asked.

  
Jack turned to tell Hana it was still a no but, Hana looked up to Jack and did her best puppy dog eye trick. Jack never knew how she got her eyes to mist up just right when she wanted but he knew this trick so he looked away. “Not happening Hana. I said no and I meant it,” Jack huffed. However, when he looked away, he saw Lucio doing the puppy eye trick too. His face softens at that and he thought they did need a bit more happiness in their life now. “Fine but once it attacks a chicken, it’s out of here.”  
“Yes! Thank you, dad! You won’t regret it!” Hana said as she jumped to give her dad a hug.  
“You hear that Growly? As long as you’re a good boy then you can stay. You’ll be a good boy huh?” Lucio asked as he ruffled the dog’s head.  
The now pup named Growly looked at Lucio and Jack swore he saw a smirk on its face. Growly had stood up in the kiddie pool before going full throttle on shaking himself. Hana squealed as she hid behind Jack, allowing him and Lucio to be hit with the dirty water and suds. Jack raised an eyebrow after the shaking was done and Growly was wagging his tail, completely pleased at the small damage it has done.  
“Until he has his shots and is de-flead, he’s staying outside and all of his expenses is coming out of you two's allowances,” Jack calmly said before he turned around to get into the house. While he couldn’t see the kids, he smiled as he heard them groan slightly but then laughed when Growly seemed to slip in the kiddie pool and fell into the water.

  
Once inside, Jack got out of his now wet clothes and went to look up the nearest vet. That of course, was over two hours away which confused Jack. They have a marine biologist here so why not a normal vet too? He did understand that not all towns have a veterinarian in it but it still was odd on that. When his cell phone rang though, he put that thought away and picked up the phone.

  
“Hello,” Jack greeted.

  
“Hello Jack. I heard from Seaweed that you have gotten a dog,” Dr. Zenyatta greeted.

  
“For now. He’s on a trail base and if he does one wrong thing, he’s out of here,” Jack stated.

  
“Understandable,” Zenyatta said with a small hum.

  
“Hey Zenyatta, why don’t you guys have a vet in town?” Jack asked.

  
“I suppose that’s because I’m here that we don’t have a permanent place. We do have a vet though that comes to town when called. She normally lives in the woods but she sometimes stays in a home here when she wants to with her daughter,” Zenyatta explained.

  
“Well, that's good. How can I get ahold of her?” Jack asked.

  
“Well, I believe the easiest way for you to get ahold of her is to go next door and ask her,” Zenyatta explained.

  
Jack was silent for a moment and then asked, “It’s Mrs. Murray, isn’t it?”

  
“Yes,” Zenyatta answered with an amused tone.

  
“I didn’t even know she has a daughter,” Jack stated.

  
“Oh, she’s pretty young. She’s seven if I remember correctly and hardly ever comes to town. Where they live, they’re closer to the town next over. Watchpoint I believe it’s called. Well, that’s where little Ms. Murray goes to school and such. I have only seen her once since Mrs. Murray came to be the vet for the town and she was only seven months old and was crawling all over my office pretty fast for a child,” he explained.

  
“That's...interesting,” Jack said slowly. “I'll have Hana or Lucio go to her house and ask. Thanks for the help.”

  
“You're quite welcome. However, I do have a request of you,” Zenyatta said. “Would you mind bringing the dog with you sometime to visit Seaweed and me? He's asking for a dog now and he doesn't know what it truly is.”

  
“Sure thing. We'll see you two tonight then,” Jack offered.

  
“That is excellent! How about we make it a small celebration of a new family member? A small potluck,” Zenyatta suggested.

  
“Sure. I'll bring something over. Maybe the baked Mac and cheese the kids love,” Jack suggested.

  
“I'll bring some drinks then,” Zenyatta stated. “Should we invite some more?”

  
“Yeah. I'll have Hana text Mei and why don't we send Seaweed out to get Reaper’s clan and hid brother. Might as well show them I'm not a stick in the mud.”

  
“Delightful! I'll ask Seaweed right away. How does six sound?”

  
“Sounds like a plan. I'll see you then.”

  
“Until then. Goodbye.”

  
With that, the two men hung up and Jack went to the backyard. Lucio was drying off with a towel while Hana was drying Growly off and telling him what they could do.

  
“Hana, I want you text Mei and see if she wants to go to Zenyatta’s for a potluck. Lucio, Mrs. Murray is the town's vet so why don't you see if she's willing to make an appointment to check on Growly,” Jack said.

  
“On it,” Lucio said as he turned to leave.

  
As Hana began to text Mei, Growly went to walk to Jack and he put his hand out. “No. Stay,” Jack ordered in a commanding voice. The dog stopped in his tracks and tilt his head in confusion. He, however, didn't stay long and walked to Jack which earned him a flick to his nose. The dog let out a yelp and Jack said once more, “Bad dog. You stay near your owner.”

  
With a small whimper, Growly went back to Hana and laid next to her. “Dad, that was too much,” Hana said as she began to pet her pet.

  
“He needs to learn his limits and one of them is not to get near me,” Jack stated.

  
“That's really harsh,” a new voice said from behind him. Jack had turned around and saw Mrs. Murray and Lucio right behind him. She was smiling which had her lown eye twinkle with amusement. She was carrying a small medical bag in her left hand which she lifted as she asked, “So, who's my patient today?”

  
“This is him! His name is Growly,” Lucio said as he walked to the dog.

  
Mrs. Murray walked past Jack and sat near Growly who was now cowering behind Hana. She held out her hand for Growly and she said, “Don't worry child, I won't harm you. Well, much.”

  
The dog didn't seem to care much for that but he came out and sniffed her hand. He didn't keep his eyes off her though and didn't try to lick her hand. Mrs. Murray didn't seem hurt about it and she gave him a pet.

  
“Okay, first I'm going to check your teeth,” Mrs. Murray spoke as she put her hand on his muzzle. Growly didn't even move as she lifted his lips up to check them out. “A little yellow and a bit of bad breath but there's no sign of diseases. Now I'm going to check your heart and lungs.”

  
As Mrs. Murray pulled out a stethoscope, Lucio asked, “Do you think Growly knows what you're saying?”

  
“I believe he does,” Mrs. Murray answered as she checked out his organs. “Growly seems to be a very smart dog.”

  
“You know he's a coyote right?” Jack asked.

  
“I do. He's a bit tame though so my guess is that he's a mix or been with humans for a very long time. My suggestion though is to be patient with him and give him some cooked meat,” she explained as she now was checking his paws.

  
“Mrs. Murray, do you think something is wrong with Growly’s eye?” Hana asked. When she got a confused looked, Hana explained, “His left eye is a lighter color of brown than the right one.”

  
Jack was confused at this and it seemed Lucio was too. As the two males looked at Growly’s eyes, Mrs. Murray went to do some tests. She covered Growly’s right eye and softly waved at his left side which he turned his head too. She then repeated the same treatment as Jack finally saw that the right eye was a dark brown color like dark chocolate while the right eye was a light brown, almost like a chestnut.

  
“His eyes seem to be fine. If you wish to do a deeper treatment, I'll have to take him to my house and try to get some samples. I don't suggest that though,” Mrs. Murray explained as she pulled out a flea comb. After a couple of swipes, she put it away and did one last look over before she stood up. “It looks like you have a healthy dog. He's roughly two to three years old and he doesn't have fleas but I would recommend a flea collar at the very least to keep them off. Don't use Hartz or Sergeants though for they have been known to give animals seizures. He's not fixed and we can set up an appointment for that later down the road if you want but that will have to be done at my own office at Watchpoint. Since he's a coyote, he will need some meat in his diet like I said, no chocolate, and lots of exercise and training. This will be a big task, so are you two ready for it?”

  
“Lady, we raise horses, pigs, and chickens for a living. A dog will be a walk in the park,” Hana stated.

  
“We'll see,” Jack huffed. “How much do we owe you?”

  
“Just make sure my daughter's pool comes back clean and we'll call this even,” Mrs. Murray suggested.

  
“Done!” Lucio and Hana both agreed.

  
“And the appointment for the neutering?” Jack asked which caused Growly to whimper.

  
“I'll have to get back to you on that one. I don't have my books on me right now and I personally won't even be getting back to Watchpoint for another month. How about when I get back to my office, I'll give you a call?” Mrs. Murray suggested.

  
“That's fine. Thank you,” Jack said.

  
“You're welcome,” Mrs. Murray smiled. She then gave Growly a pat on his head and said, “Be a good boy now Growly.”

  
With that, she was gone and his kids began to clean the pool. Growly came to sit next to Jack, his tail softly wagging as he looked up to him. Jack looked to Growly for a moment before he turned to Lucio and Hana to say, “When you're done we're going to the store.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Time was harder to spare now but since the most hectic days are done, everything should be good. Updates will now be one Wednesdays.
> 
> Also, I had to break this chapter into two so next chapter will have the joke in it. Sorry wanderingidealism

  
Like Jack had said, once Hana and Lucio returned a cleaned kiddie pool to Mrs. Murray, Jack had them all load up in the car. Even Growly to his horror.   
  
  
“Look at the slobber go,” Hana laughed.   
  
  
As of right now, Hana and Lucio were both sitting in the back to be with Growly. They had also rolled Lucio’s window all the way down and Growly had stuck his head out of the window.   
  
  
“I wonder why dogs like sticking their heads out of a car window?” Lucio pondered as he petted Growly.   
  
  
When Hana began to roll her window down, Jack rolled it back up and locked it. “No Hana,” he simply said.   
  
  
“Spoilsport,” Hana said as she stuck out her tongue.   
  
  
“I bet if you did that, you would look like a troll,” Lucio chuckled. When Jack began to roll up his window, Lucio and Growly were both shocked. “Hey!”   
  
  
“We're almost to the store,” Jack said as he ignored Growly’s whimpering. He didn't ignore him though as he tried to get up the front seat. “No. You stay back there.”   
  
  
“Yeah but get off me!” Lucio hissed and Hana was laughing.   
  
  
Jack took a quick look and saw that Growly was standing on Lucio and he knew from where Growly was standing, it had to hurt. Seeming to know he was hurting one of his owners, Growly just jumped in the front seat and sat down like he owned the place.   
  
  
“No, bad dog,” Jack growled as he grabbed the coyote by his neck. While trying to keep one hand on the wheel and another on his neck, Jack tried to pull Growly back to his seat.   
  
  
“Dad, focus on the road and not Growly,” Hana ordered.   
  
  
“I'm focusing on the road,” Jack stated.   
  
  
“No you're not!” Lucio cried out.   
  
  
Jack kept his hand on Growly’s neck for only a moment more before he let go. “Sorry Lucio, I got this,” Jack promised. He had momentarily forgotten that Lucio was afraid of car crashes. It was so bad that he refuses to drive himself, but Jesse has worked on him with his fear before his death.   
  
  
The rest of the ride was in silence to the store. When he parked, he turned to Growly and said, “If I find a mess in my car, you're getting chained to the dog house.”   
  
  
“We don't even have a dog house,” Lucio stated.   
  
  
“Lucio,” Jack sighed as Hana laughed.   
  
  
Growly began to whimper when they all got of the car and tried to stick his head out the small crack Jack left in the window. He hardly even stick out his tongue let alone his face but he did try to lick his way out.   
  
  
“We'll be back Growly,” Hana promised as she put her hand near the window. She giggled as Growly licked her hand and then she began to chase Lucio to wipe the slobber off.   
  
  
“Come on you two, act your age,” Jack said as Lucio tried to hide behind him while he grabbed a cart.   
  
  
“Come on old fart, let loose,” Hana demanded as she wiped the slobber on Jack's shirt.    
  
  
Jack just rolled his eyes and led the way into the grocery store. “You two go get the dog's stuff. I'm going to get some groceries for the potluck tonight.”   
  
  
“Okay, meet you at the checkout stand,” Lucio agreed.   
  
  
The two teens then left to go to the pet aisle while Jack went to go get his items. He was able to get the pasta and cheese when he went to the meat section. He went to grab some ham but stopped when he saw some ribs. He stared at them for a moment before he grabbed them and put them in the cart. After grabbing the last what he needed for the potluck, he went to the checkout stands to find the kids. It didn't take him long as he saw Hana with a giant bag of dog food on her shoulder and Lucio had his hands full with dog items.   
  
  
“It looks like you got good stuff,” Jack said, “expensive stuff too.”   
  
  
“You can thank Lucio for that,” Hana stated as she put the dog food in the cart.   
  
  
“Well, I've been researching a bit and this dog food seems the best,” Lucio defended himself as he placed his items onto the belt. “You want us to train him too, so we need treats and these three treats are supposed to be good for that. Also, using this clicker is suppose to help with the training. These toys look fun to play with and the squeaky frog was too cute to pass up. Now-”   
  
  
“Lucio, I'm glad that you're taking Growly’s health and training very seriously, but you don't need all this stuff,” Jack tried to explain. When he got a sad look, Jack quickly added, “However, we don't know what Growly would like so this is a good starting point.”   
  
  
Lucio beamed which made Jack smile. Besides, Lucio and Hana were paying for all of this so it shouldn't matter too much to him.   
  
  
“Oooh, are you making ribs too?” Hana asked when she spotted what was in his cart.   
  
  
“No, it's for Growly. He needs meat too,” Jack stated as he put his stuff up.   
  
  
“Oh, okay,” Lucio said as he reached out to grab the ribs. Jack pulled the package back though before he could.   
  
  
“I'm buying this,” Jack said.   
  
  
“So you do like Growly!” Hana exclaimed.   
  
  
“No, I just want to follow Mrs. Murray’s suggestions,” Jack said simply.   
  
  
  
  
“Suuuuure,” Lucio and Hana said in unison. This started a jinx war between the two and Jack just ignored them and paid for the groceries.   
  
  
They then started to head out to the car where Growly was excited to see them. He was so excited in fact that he was running from the front seat to the back, making the car rock from the force.   
  
  
“Oh god, he's so weird,” Hana laughed.   
  
  
Jack went to the trunk to get the groceries in and Lucio opened a door to get a flying coyote at him.   
  
  
“Eww! Stop! Not the hair!” Lucio cried out and Hana was laughing.   
  
  
Jack smiled as he put the last item in and he saw Growly wagging his tail like crazy while he was in Lucio’s arms. The Brazilian was laughing as he kept moving his head, trying to keep the dog from grabbing onto one of his dreadlocks while Hana took a video.   
  
  
“Come on you two, I need to get home and cook,” Jack stated.   
  
  
The kids had gotten into the car and when Jack went in, Growly was once again in the passenger seat. Jack didn't even dare to start the car this time and glared at the dog.   
  
  
“Back seat, now,” Jack ordered.   
  
  
Growly gave Jack a small whine, but he listened to him and went to the back seat. Hana then went to the front without prompt, knowing that it would be the easiest way to keep the dog off the seat. They drove back home with a bit excited coming off Lucio and Hana as they talked of what they should teach Growly first or what toy should they try.   
  
  
Once home, Jack went to make his part of the meal while Lucio and Hana tried to get Growly situated. First came the food which Growly took one sniff and turned his head away. Lucio then showed the dog all three of the food they had bought but again, he took a sniff and turned his head away.   
  
  
“Maybe he's not hungry,” Hana tried to reason when Lucio deflated.   
  
  
“Yeah...let's go outside and play then,” Lucio said with a smile, still trying to be a bit upbeat.   
  
  
With the two gone, Jack turned the news station on and listened to it quietly as he worked. It only took an hour to make the mac and cheese, but once that hour was up, they were running a bit behind.   
  
  
“Load up kids,” Jack yelled as he grabbed the remote to turn off the T.V. Jack looked onto the TV screen though and there he was, Mako Rutledge. He was trying to hide his face behind a white bandana and wore big black sunglasses but it was Mako all right. He seemed to be talking to a man on a boat behind the reporter woman, trying to be unseen, which was hard for a man his height. In his hand was a chain that led into the water, which he guessed was where Junkrat was. Once Mako was done talking to the person, he gave a yank on the chain and he dropped into the ocean before he and the man walked out of the camera’s view.   
  
  
“Dad! Come on!” Hana called out.   
  
  
Being taken to the now, Jack realized he was gripping the remote hard enough that it was starting to crack. Mentally reminding himself to buy a new one later, Jack turned the TV off and went to the car where his family was waiting.


	6. I'm Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a day late but with how my computer was last night, I was tempted to toss it out off the balcony last night. Have this unedited version and tonight will be the other chapter. Enjoy!

When everyone got into the car, Jack made sure to have Hana sit in front with him so that Growly wouldn’t sit in front of him. He didn’t want to make Lucio freak out again fighting with him.

 

“We should we teach him bang after sit,” Hana said as she looked back to Lucio.

 

“No, pray! We could so make him pray for his treats,” Lucio suggested.

 

“Focus. First, sit, lay down, heel, and come, then fancy tricks,” Jack said with a chuckle as he pulled up to Zenyatta’s office.

 

“Fine,” Lucio and Hana said in unison, Hana in her teenage rebellious way while Lucio clearly took it as advice.

 

They got out of the car, Hana had the casserole while Lucio took Growly’s leash. They went to the office door and went inside to see Zenyatta placing a bowl of punch next to the dumplings that Mei brought.

 

“Hey Zenyatta!” Lucio greeted as Hana put the food with the others before running to Mei.

 

“Greetings Morrisons,” Zenyatta said. “Is that the newest member?”

 

“He is. This is Growly,” Lucio said as he brought their dog to Zenyatta to see.

 

While Lucio showed off his newest friend, Jack went to Mei and Hana. He was actually looking for the rumuncious merfolk that lives in the marine.

 

  
“Where is Seaweed?” Jack asked.

 

“He went to looking for a pet too now,” Hana chuckled.

 

“After he heard about Growly, he wanted one himself,” Mei said as she rolled her eyes with a smile. “Zenyatta said he can have one but Seaweed wanted one to choose him like Growly chose you three. So he went to find the perfect pet.”

 

“Is that wise?” Jack asked with a frown.

 

“He made sure to wear double layers and he didn’t want the pet to choose anyone else,” Mei explained. “He has Zenyatta’s cell phone with him and he knows better than to show his tail to anyone. He’s even wearing his ear muffs that Zenyatta gave him.”

 

“Well, if he’s being safe,” Jack said with clear disbelief.

 

“Who needs to be safe now?” a deep brass voice asked.

 

Jack tried not to smile too much as he turned around to see out of the window near the building. There next to the peirs was Gabriel with his two daughters, each holding a seaweed bag.

 

“Hold on, I’ll bring some towels and we’ll sneak you in,” Jack said as he went to the door with Mei following close beind him.

 

“Snowball!” Tracer greeted happily before going under the water.

 

“Tracer?” Mei asked, a bit confused on why Tracer would go underwater.

 

The confusion didn’t stay for long for Tracer came jumping out of the water and straight onto Mei. Since she wasn’t expecting it, they both came crashing down onto the board. Neither girl seemed to mind much as Tracer cuddled her girlfriend.

 

“Girls,” Jack said as he threw a towel over Mei and Tracer.

 

“I give it a ten cheri,” Widowmaker said as she handed Jack her bag of seaweed.

 

“Don’t encourage her,” Gabriel sighed as he handed Jack his bag too.

 

“Welcome,” Zenyatta greeted as he came out with Hana and Lucio.

 

“Hey Papa,” Hana greeted as Jack gave Lucio the bags.

 

“Hello Bunny,” Gabe greeted as Jack lifted him from the water.

 

“Is that the dog that Jackie freaked out about?” Tracer asked as Mei hid her tail but stayed cuddling with her.

 

“That’s Growly,” Lucio said as he looked inside the door.

 

There was Growly’s nose twitching in the air. Every now and then the dog would stick his head out of the door frame. He would let out worried growls as he watched his family but when he would catch eyes with Tracer, he let out angry growls. That was until Gabriel hissed like a snake back at Growly, he stuck his head back into the building.

 

“It looks like a mutt,” Widowmaker scoffed.

 

“Like you know what a dog was before today,” Tracer said.

 

At that moment, Jack left the others behind to bring Gabriel inside to the tanks. Growly kept his eyes on Gabriel and let out growl every now and then.

 

“I see why the children named him Growly,” Gabriel chuckled.

 

“Actually, they named him from a show they watched in the past,” Jack explained as he kept an eye on the coyote. “One of the characters on the show, they loved him. His name was James and they called him the sweetest character on the show. He had an creature known as an archiane that was named Growly. He was loyal to James even when he left the family, fought for him even. The kids thought he would be loyal like him,” Jack explained as he put Gabriel into the special tank that Zenyatta set up for when Gabriel and his family when he visits.

 

The tank was made so that it only came to Jack’s hips. It was six feet deep though, circular and eight feet wide. One day, it would have a tunnel that lead into the ocean so that Gabriel and the girls wouldn’t have to be carried inside. It was set behind the main desk where the food was and it was planned to also attach to another tank in the back rooms so that they can swim around and not worry about humans seeing them.

 

“Stay here and I’ll get Tracer and Widowmaker,” Jack said.

 

“Okay,” Gabriel agreed.

 

Jack went outside to see Mei and Tracer talking about bikini’s.

 

“You really always have to wear theses? They’re so uncomfortable!” Tracer complained as she looked at her bikini top.

 

Mei had gotten Widowmaker and Tracer some bikini tops to wear when she heard that merfolk didn’t wear clothing. Some made jelewry or wore jelewery from sunken ships but thats it. Today, Tracer was wearing the light blue bikini top that had dark blue trimmings around it to make it pop and shine. Widowmaker though wore a dark purple bikini top with light purple trimmings that complemented her pale skin nicely.

 

“Yes but they’re called something different than bikini’s,” Mei explained.

 

Thats when Jack grabbed Tracer and she let out a started squeak. “Hey!” she complained.

 

“You can finish your explaining inside,” Jack chuckcled.

 

When he got in, he saw Gabriel laughing at Growly who had the punch bowl on his head, sitting in a puddle of the punch that Zenyatta made for the party.

 

“Growly! No! Bad dog!” Jack yelled. He quickly put Tracer into the tank so he could grab Growly by his collar.

 

“Be nice on the dog Jackie, I was the one who scared him off the table,” Gabriel said with an amused smile.

 

“That’s still bad. He shouldn’t have been on the table,” Jack growled as he dragged the dog outside.

 

“Growly! Why are you wet boy?” Lucio asked as he started to walk to his dog.

 

“Lucio, stay where you are. He knocked over the punch bowl and spilled it everywhere. Which you two are cleaning up,” Jack ordered as he grabbed the hose that Zenyatta had outside.

 

“Aw man,” Hana whined.

 

As Lucio and Hana went inside to clean the mess while Jack began to spray Growly down. He began to whine but Jack ignored him to get the sugar out of his fur before he became a sticky mess. He didn’t want his fur to stick to his car let alone the smell.

 

“You seem frustrated Jack,” Zenyatta said as he moved his wheelchair towards him.

 

“I hate dogs,” Jack mumbled.

 

“Yes but Growly is the new dog. Yes, he shouldn’t have been on the table but has he done anything else wrong?” Zenyatta asked.

 

Jack was quiet as he looked down to Growly. The dog looked up to him with pity and he had to look away. Zenyatta placed a hand onto Jack’s shoulder and continued, “I know you’re in pain but this is something that will be good for you all. You have to give him a chance first.”

 

Jack sighed and slowly let go of Growly’s collar. Growly stayed still but his tail slightly wagged. Jack watched him for a moment and then began to pet him softly which had the tail wag even harder.

 

“I will try to be better, for the kids at least,” Jack promised.

 

“Thank you. Now I’ll will finish washing Growly, can you go take Widowmaker inside?” he asked.

 

“He’s all yours,” Jack said.

 

Zenyatta began to pet Growly as Jack went to Widowmaker. She smiled as she held her arms out which Jack took and carried her inside. When he put her in the tank, Tracer was still talking to Mei and Gabriel went to Jack.

 

“Are you okay?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Yeah, I just was being rude,” Jack said as he looked to his kids to see they finished putting the cleaning stuff back now that they finished cleaning Growly’s mess.

 

“Hmmm, but you’re feeling better now right?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Yeah. I’m just feeling bad now about Growly spilling the drink,” he said.

 

“Don’t worry mi  corazón, I brought us drinks too. It's in one of the bags,” he explained.

 

Curious on what a merfolk who lived in liquid all his life, Jack went to go get the bags and look inside. Jack saw some fish and seaweed that mainly the merfolk would be eating. In one bag though was three bottles, two brown and one green. Picking one up, he studied it for a moment. It had some barnacles on it, clearly stating that it's been in the water for a very long time. That bottle was mostly gone and the other two were in cleaner conditions and looked newer. One still had the label on it and he knew instantly what Gabriel brought.

 

He took the bags inside and Gabriel held out his hand for them.

 

“Gabe, the kids can’t drink this,” Jack said as he handed the bag to his boyfriend.

 

“Why not? It’s good. I kept it mainly out of the seawater and sun. The brown one is old and the sea got into a bit before I found it but that brings a new flavor to it,” Gabriel stated with a frown.

 

“That’s all good and well but on the land, we have a law about giving alcohol to anyone under twenty one,” Jack stated.

 

“Fine, just us adult can drink this and we’ll give the kids coffee,” Gabe stated.

 

“I don’t think it would be wise to give Seaweed coffee,” Zenyatta said as he wheeled into the building with a slightly wet Growly behind him. “He gets too energetic when he drinks it.”

 

“I’m just fine with coffee!” a new voice said,

 

Everyone looked to the door and saw Genji opening the front door with a blue leash in his hands.

 

“Welcome back Seaweed. Did you find a pet?” Zenyatta asked.

 

“I did! I let the pet choose me like Hana and Lucio did too!” Seaweed said as he tried to get the animal on the leash to come inside.

 

“So, you got a stray dog too?” Lucio asked.

 

“Nah, I got a cat,” Seaweed said as he finally brought his pet in. “Everyone, meet Blacky! He’s going to be my pet from now on.”

 

Every human froze as what Seaweed brought in wasn’t just a normal cat, but a full grown  _ black panther. _

 

“Wow! She had multi colored eyes too!” Tracer stated, pointing out how the panther’s right eye was an almost black brown while the other was a light brown color.

 

“He’s even missing a left leg too. Jack do all your land pets only have three legs?” Gabriel asked.

  
Jack couldn’t answer as the black panther looked onto Growly, it let out a growl. At this Growly ran and the black panther ran after him, ripping his leash out of Seaweeds hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates: Are now Thursdays so please enjoy!  
> Like always, this is unbetaed so please excuse any errors

~~~~

In the normally peaceful marine office, it was complete chaos. Growl was running around, knocking things over if he didn't turn fast enough while “Blacky” followed suit. Jack had ran to his car to get his gun while his kids tried to get Growly.

 

“Go Growly go!” Tracer encouraged when he almost hit their tank.

 

Gabriel’s pod watched the chase with amusement while Genji was trying to catch his cat.

 

“Come on Blacky! Growly is nice,” Genji whined.

 

When Jack had come back with his gun, Genji saw him and went into his way. “Don’t hurt my cat!” he demanded.

 

“That’s not a cat Seaweed, it's a dangerous wild animal,” Jack said as he tried to get passed the wheelchair bound merman.

 

There was a sudden yelp while Lucio and Hana cried out. Jack looked up and saw that Blacky had caught Growly. He had the dog by his throat and had him down on the ground.

 

“Blacky, no! Be nice,” Seaweed ordered.

 

Jack raised his gun but when he aimed for the cat, he bite down harder on his dog which caused him to yelp in pain.

 

“Dad, help Growly!” Hana begged.

 

“Don’t hurt my cat. He’s just playing and you're scaring him,” Genji said.

 

“What an odd way to play,” Widowmaker hummed.

 

Jack didn't know what to do. If he raised his gun, Blacky bites down harder onto Growly’s neck. As of right now, Growly was letting out some whimpers now and then and Blacky would let out some growls while he stared down the humans.

 

“I’ve called Mrs. Murray, she will be here soon with a tranquilizer gun,” Zenyatta said. “We just have to make sure that Blacky won’t kill him.”

 

“Blacky won’t! He's just playing,” Genji said in a matter of fact tone.

 

“It better be just playing or you'll have to answer to me,” Gabriel warned.

 

“Dad, what do we do?” Lucio asked.

 

“We wait for Mrs. Murray,” Jack said with a small growl.

 

Everyone but the merfolk were getting tense. The mer didn't think anything of the way Blacky had Growly other than a game. Gabriel kept his eyes on the two animals though, more then ready to jump onto the cat if it killed his mate’s pet. Surprisingly though, that didn't came to be. The giant cat soon let go of Growly’s neck and he began to groom the dog.

 

“What the?” Hana asked just as the door opened and Mrs. Murray came in along with another woman.

 

“There you two are,” the woman said in a Russian accent.

 

The two animals looked at the Russian woman and Growly let out some whimpers while Blacky tilted his head.

 

“I apologize if those two scared you. They’re quite harmless,” the woman said.

 

“Who are you?” Gabriel asked as he barred his teeth while he shoved his two daughter behind him.

 

“My name is Zarya and-” the woman started until she looked and saw who spoke to her.

 

The entire room was filled with tension as the pink haired woman and the merman staring at each other. Even Mrs. Murray was staring in shock at the tank.

  
“Oops,” Zenyatta softly said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter early because I forgot I would be busy this Thursday. Oops.
> 
> Un-betaed as always.

It's been four months and six days since the first deal had been made, three months, two weeks, and a day since the first mer kill, six hours since the last one, and Junkrat was nowhere near gaining Roadie’s trust. Sure, Junkrat likes to splash the big oak for no reason but could you blame him? The bloody wanker put a goddamn collar on him (which he upgraded it a bit by putting rusted old hooks he found lying on the seafloor through the red material), and he was practically changed twenty-four seven to the boat! What's worse is that at night, he has to sleep in a net and without new seaweed in it daily, it would leave nasty scratches on Junkrat's skin.

 

This irritated Junkrat to no end but he soldiers on. His true joy in this deal was watching Roadhog torture the mer he trapped (which was the one time he's allowed unchained and free, but his collar has weird magic that tells Roadhog where he is so swimming off isn't an option). It filled Junkrat with glee if he was able to catch a Shimada goon and he likes to imagine it was that asshole Heir that Roadie cut up.

 

“Roadie, I’m hungry,” Junkrat whined as Roadhog was gathering what he could from the dead Shimada enforcer they caught.

 

Roadhog let out a grunt and threw an arm at Junkrat. Junkrat let out a hiss as he duck out-of-the-way, letting the arm make a splash not too far from behind him.

 

“That's all you're getting,” Roadhog stated.

 

“Fuck you ya cunt! That mer is a freakin blue ring octopus! It would kill me if I tried to eat it,” Junkrat growled.

 

“Then starve,” Roadhog said.

 

Junkrat let out a hiss that was more befitting on a snake than a mer before he swam underwater to see if there was any fish nearby that he could hunt. He was grumbling on how he would gladly eat his own remaining arm than eat something that's supposedly poisonous. When he saw a simple tuna, he quickly swam after it but before he could even reach it, the chain ran out and it made his collar yank on his neck quite painfully.

 

The tuna barely spared Junkrat a glance which had the shark wiggle and curse at the fish, promising it that it would catch him and put him in his belly.

 

Sadly, that wasn't happening any time soon so Junkrat had to search around him for another meal. This ended up being yet another ring from his once six circular accessory that he placed on his tail. It was now down to two which he mourned about but was glad he had it on him. After his small snack, he swam back to the survive to see what his human partner was doing.

 

Roadhog must have finished gathering what he needed as he had pushed the mer off the boat and into the sea as Junkrat got up.

 

“So what now?” Junkrat asked as he looked at Roadhog.

 

“Time to get a new boat,” he said as he started this one up.

 

“But why? This one works just fine,” Junket complained.

 

Roadhog just ignored him but that was normal. Junkrat quickly went underwater and grabbed the net while making sure both it and the chain doesn't get snagged into the motor of the boat. Roadhog warned him that if he let them destroy it, he would cut off his tail and won't get him another net to sleep in. Junkrat assumed that it was an empty threat since he's been good on catching mer for him but if he at least took the net away, then he runs into a risk of sleeping belly up and dying. He didn't want to die! He made this deal so he wouldn't after all.

 

It took them an hour to get to a docking area and Roadhog left Junkrat alone. This was one of the few times that he get to be alone so Junkrat likes to explore. Sometimes he would make something, being a sloppy basket or a weird doll-like Tracer taught him. Today however, he went to search for more treasures.

 

After four hours of swimming around, grabbing whatever caught his eyes, he knew Roadhog was most likely going to stay on land for a while. It was rare but probably once or twice, Roadhog stayed on land for maybe a whole day or so. Junkrat would complain about being bored and wanting some warning but it never happens.

 

Junkrat shrugged his shoulders now and went to his net to add some seaweed he caught into it. Then, he opened his bull whip bag to put the few treasures he found.

 

He added another six ring snack into his bag to replace the one on his tail soon and a weird circular cylinder that he found. He probably could make it into a weapon, or maybe a snack. Whatever catches his fancy. He also put his pretty rocks he found in too and looked at his stash.

 

It mainly had some weird human items he found interesting but there was some other stuff too. One is a doll that Tracer made his out of coral and seaweed. It was weird-looking and it was supposed to be a land animals called a seagull but it looked more like a rat.

 

The other was a dead sand dollar that Widowmaker gave him after living them with a year. She joked about his worth being similar to it which confused Junkrat but he found it pretty and kept it.

 

The last treasure that he didn't find himself was a knife made from stone given to him by Gabe. It was dull and useless but Gabe gave it to him to teach him how to fight with a knife, not to actually use it to cut stuff.

 

Junkrat kept those stuff as reminders of who pushed him this far. Not because he missed them. Not at all.

 

Okay, maybe Tracer.

 

“I wonder what that Shelia is up to,” Junkrat hummed as he tapped the doll on his chin. “Probably spinning around silly. Hehehe.”

 

Suddenly his collar yanked on his neck, cutting into his gills which stopped his oxygen flow and caused black dots flicker around his eyes from the pain.

 

“I’m coming ya drango!” Junkrat hissed as he swam towards where the chain was attached. He came up with his teeth bared, ready to fight with the giant and was faced with a small glowing gun.

  
“Hola sueldo,” a voice purred before the gun slammed into Junkrat’s head. His world turned into black and his rat doll being the evidence he was even once there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this short chapter. It feels right where I ended it but this has to be the shortest chapter I written.

When Junkrat woke up, the first thing he noticed was that his head hurt. It felt like someone was hitting a giant rock on his head again and again with no mercy. He let out a groan and rolled to his side which caused him to feel that he wasn't in his makeshift seaweed bed but on cold smooth floor.

 

“He's awake,” a woman said.

 

Junkrat looked over and saw a human dressed in a hooded robe, wearing a purple and white mask that looked like a skull. Her hands were covered in some type of gloves that glowed purple from the lining and it almost looked like she had purple feet.

 

“Good. If he died, then I would have killed you,” Roadhog’s voice growled.

 

_ “Aw, I knew you liked me,”  _ Junkrat joked as his voice would enter the two humans head.

 

He yelped when Roadhog slammed his fist onto a clear wall that held him, reminding Junkrat that he didn't like it when he spoke like normal mer.

 

“Interesante,” the woman said. “I heard that a merfolk could get into your head but I didn't think they meant quite literally.”

 

“Yes, so you better watch it,” Roadhog said as he walked around the barrier so that he was besides the woman.

 

Junkrat should have payed attention to the two humans then but he was more interested in what was keeping him here. The water smelled stale and he could already feel the lack of oxygen since there was no algae. So he wasn't in the ocean anymore.

 

It was almost like the circular place that Roadhog had placed Junkrat in to interrogate that one human kid. What was his name again? James McCarthy? Jerry Mac? Bah! That didn't matter to Junkrat. What mattered was that a couple of hours after eating most of his arm, he felt sick to his stomach. But did Roadhog care? Nooooooo. Not one bit. He kept the boat they were on going on high speed which had Junkrat “feed the fishes” a couple of times. Jerk.

 

Anyway! Back to the now Junker! So, the place was like the circular pool but minus the kid and minus the slight access to the ocean. The clear barrier was placed on a dark brown board that was roughly three feet off the badly rotten floor. The barrier was small, for he was able to touch one end with the palm of his hands to the tip of his tail. Which shocks him because he was over eight feet so he needed more room for Spirit’s shake! At the very least it was the same size all the way around so if he sits in a corner, then he had enough room.

 

Now Junkrat looked out of his barrier and looked at the place he is at. It was dark with only a few lights here and there with it mostly flickering. The walls were made from the same rotten wood as the floor and some of the windows were boarded up with newer wood. Junkrat tried to get out of the water to get a better look but he got hit by something invisible. Junkrat let out a couple of choice words as he rubbed his head.

 

“There's a top on the tank idiota,” the woman said in amusement.

 

“It never was put in a tank before,” Roadhog grunted. “It doesn't know anything.”

 

“Whatever,” the woman said. “Merman, have you ever been in fresh water?” When Junkrat gave her a confused look, she hummed. “Didn’t think so. You better find the camp for me fast then or else you'll drown.”

 

Junkrat looked to Roadhog and pointed to the woman. It was quite clear that he was curious on what she was saying.

 

“You’ll be in Sombra’s care for the next month. I need things to do and you need to stay out of my way,” Roadhog stated.

 

Junkrat didn't whimper when he heard that. No sir! He didn't even look disappointed. He just glared at the Sombra person before going in the corner to sit down. He then waved at Roadhog, telling to go.

 

“This is going to be fun,” Sombra chuckled.

  
Roadhog just grunted before leaving Junkrat in the care of this new person. Junkrat looked to the human he was left with and had a feeling he will be wishing he stayed with Roadie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Junkrat but it'll be a while before he comes back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Late? Nooooooo, never.  
> Okay, but in my defence, I am never good at remembering when it's Thursday or Tuesday. Sorry!

Zarya and Gabe kept staring at each other, both not knowing what else to do. Gabe feared that if he looked away, his family would be in danger from this new strange smelling human.

 

“We’ll explain later, but for now, can you get the panther off my dog?” Hana demanded.

 

This had Zarya break from the staring contest and look to where Blacky still was laying on top of Growly. 

 

“Sorry,” Zarya said before she snapped an order in Russian.

 

Blacky looked at Zarya and then to Mrs. Murray. With a huff, the panther got up from Growly and walked with confidence. Growly continued to lay where he was but when Zarya barked the same order, he started to crawl to her on his stomach while whimpering.

 

“Hush now briget! You are fine,” Zarya laughed.

 

“So, they're your pets?” Seaweed asked with sadness in his voice.

 

“No, they are my comrades,” Zarya said with a smile. “Now, is that a real mermaid I see?”

 

“No!” Lucio said. “It's normal people but they have those cool tails that make you look like a mermaid.”

 

“Really?” Mrs. Murray asked.

 

“Yeah! My family and I like to pretend to be mermaids here. Safer than the ocean,” Tracer added.

 

Zarya and Mrs. Murray looked at each other, clearly not believing the lie that the two kids made up. Jack wouldn't either since their tails looked too life like for a fake tail.

 

“The legend is true but we kind of knew that already,” Mrs. Murray stated.

 

“What is that suppose to mean?” Mei asked.

 

“It means stay away from the scarced clearing in de forest,” Zarya simply said. “Now we’ll be leaving.”

 

“Wait!” Hana and Seaweed said in unison. 

 

Zarya turned around and saw Hana holding onto Growly by his neck with her signature puppy dog eyes.

 

“Please don't take Growly!” she begged.

 

“And Blacky. Please, I just met him,” Seaweed begged as he placed both his hands together.

 

“They are not pets,” Zarya stated. “They have de wildness in dem.”

 

“I understand but Growly is already family to us,” Lucio said as he joined in. “We’ll take good care of them! Promise!”

 

Zarya looked to Mrs. Murray who had chuckled. “Why not let them keep them? If Growly and Blacky want to stay, why should we stop them?”

 

_ Because they're wild animals  _ is what Jack wanted to say but he couldn't deny his kids a chance with Growly. And other than him jumping onto the table, he has been a good dog.

 

Zarya let out a hum as she looked to the two animals. Growly was whining as he looked up to plead with the Russian while Blacky look indifferent and ready to go home.

 

“I can't deny those faces,” Zarya said. “However,you need to get a license for keeping wild animals.”

 

“I have one already,” Zenyatta said. “I can show it to you if you would like.”

 

“Da,” Zarya said and they left to go into his office to show Zarya his licence.

 

Seaweed wheeled up to Blacky and wrapped his arms around his neck. “You hear that? You get to stay with us!”

 

Blacky let out a hiss but he didn't fight the hug. While, Seaweed was overjoyed with being able to keep his pet, Lucio and Hana looked sad and confused.

 

“Do we have a licence to keep Growly?” Lucio asked.

 

“No,” Jack sighed.

 

“We got to get one then dad! Please!” Hana begged.

 

“That won't be necessary,” Mrs. Murray. “You three live on a farm right?” When they nodded, she continued. “Well, then don't worry about a licence. I don't Growly is a purebred coyote since from Zarya said, she had him less than a year. He should be fine as long as he's up to date on his shots and you have him registered.”

 

Hana let out a cheer as she hugged Growly even tighter, happy she could keep him. Growly was wagging his tail but he huffed a couple of times to tell her that she was choking him.

 

Jack smiled as he saw his kids happy. So when Zarya came out of the office with Zenyatta, he offered, “Would you two like to stay for our potluck? As a thank you for making the kids happy.”

 

“Sure. I have some cookies in my car,” Mrs. Murray said.

 

“I will run to da store and get some drinks,” Zarya offered.

  
  


Enter Break Here

  
  


The potluck party lasted for hours. Zarya was fascinated by Tracer’s tail and she along with Mei talked for hours about merfolk. Mrs. Murray and Zenyatta spent most of the time talking about ways to heal animals, and the kids were running around playing with Blacky and Growly.

 

“You humans get really lively,” Gabriel hummed as he took a drink of the rum be brought.

 

“Don't you merfolk too?” Jack asked as he held out his hand. Gabriel passed him the rum and he took a drink from it. 

 

Mei had offered the children to stay the night at her house and Jack allowed Hana and Lucio to say yes. After the potluck, Seaweed, Mei, Tracer, Widowmaker, Lucio, Hana, and Growly will be going to Mei’s place. Seaweed will be leaving first to go invite his brother. While Jack was confused on how all the merfolk would be able to fit at Mei’s place, he didn't argue. After all, Gabriel declared he would be staying with Jack if his kids are going to be out. Mrs. Murray offered to let them stay at her place then since she has a tub big enough to fit Gabe comfortably and she even offered to drive. Which is why Jack didn't mind getting drunk as a skunk as Jesse use to say.

 

“I can't wait to be free of these kids. I'll be able to spread my tail for a bit,” Gabriel sighed. “You have no idea what it's like having two girls and living in a very small cave.”

 

Jack chuckled as he handed the rum back to Gabriel. “Aww, did they braid your hair and did your nails?” he teased.

 

“Why do you think I keep my hair so short  _ carnaro,”  _ Gabriel chuckled. “Widowmaker always braided my hair when I wasn't paying attention.”

 

“Which was a lot,” Widowmaker butted in with a smirk.

 

“And he won't let me do his nails!” Tracer complained.

 

Jack laughed while Gabriel said, “That's because you mainly want to carve weird symbols in them! I don't care if that's what you saw on female humans nails, they're not going on mine.”

 

That had most of the people laughing while Tracer whined on how cool Reaper's nails would look if she could add seashell symbols on them.

 

“I hate being a party pooper but it's getting late,” Zenyatta announced.

 

Jack looked at his watch and saw it was almost eight at night.

 

“He's right. Seaweed, you should go get your brother if you want him at the sleepover,” Jack warned.

 

The kids all whined a bit and even Widowmaker looked like she frowned for a second. But just a second.

 

“Tracer, can you help me get my bro?” Seaweed asked.

 

“Sure,” she said. “Jackie, can you get me to the ocean?” 

 

“Done,” Jack said as he lifted Tracer out of the tank.

 

He followed Seaweed to the docks and gently put Tracer into the water. He then helped Seaweed in there too before he went back inside.

 

“Come you two love birds, let's get you to my place,” Mrs. Murray said.

 

“Love birds?” Gabriel asked as Jack picked him up from the tank.

 

Jack just rolled his eyes as he got them both into the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had an idea. I'm thinking about doing a couple of one shots (or three shots in some cases) about the cast so you can have a bit of a background to them. Roadhog's is already done, so who would you guys like to see next?


End file.
